


Upturned Chair

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cheesecake Timing, But Don't Worry - Gabe Is There To Help, Garter Burn, M/M, Naked Baking, Never Lose A Bet To Gabriel Though, Sam May Get Hurt A Little Teeny Tiny Bit, Voyeur Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Sam is having to make a cheesecake while naked. It's totes Gabriel's fault.





	Upturned Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I used two particular tags to inspire this piece:
> 
> [Bad Cheesecake Timing and Garter Burn](http://ao3tags.tumblr.com/post/173913622241/tag-bad-cheesecake-timing-garter-burn-from).

“FUCK!” Sam yelped as his gun garter was painfully dragged down his leg by an upturned chair that wasn’t meant to even be in the kitchen, but there it was, in the middle of the floor and its legs just ready to make him an unwitting victim.

He knew losing the bet was going to end badly for him, but Gabriel had insisted that Sam bake him a vanilla cheesecake, whilst wearing nothing but a gun garter on his left thigh, stuffed full of lollipops. How this had become the forfeit in of itself? Sam had no idea.

Huffing out a breath, Sam finished putting the cheesecake in the refrigerator. He turned to deal with the chair and found that it was suddenly upright. Of course Gabriel had likely introduced the chair, been sat on it while invisible and leering at Sam, and then had to dodge out of the way as Sam moved around the kitchen and inevitably up ended the chair he hadn’t expected to be there.

“Gabriel, are you there?” Sam called. None of this was what he had been expecting after he’d offered to look after Gabriel and keep an eye on him while Dean and Cas worked a case involving kelpies.

Gabriel appeared on the chair, fully clothed. “Hello Samoose.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You do know that I was meant to be looking for a way to handle kelpies until you dragged me into this stupid dare on pain of me not having sex with you like… ever again, right? Couldn’t you have waited for the cheesecake? Your timing sucks.”

“I’ve had too many years without tormenting you, Sam, and I need to play catch up.”

“That’s not gonna help us deal with these kelpies before we go back to looking for a way to get Jack and Mom back.” Sam crossed his arms over his naked chest, and Gabriel’s gaze tracked down to his exposed dick. “Eyes up here!”

Gabriel snapped his gaze back level with Sam’s face.

“Don’t touch the cheesecake until it’s set.” Sam started heading towards the doorway that led back to the Bunker’s bedrooms.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel piped up as he slipped off his chair to follow Sam.

“The damn gun garter got caught on the chair and I think it left a friction burn.”

“Want me to kiss it better?”

Sam considered Gabriel’s offer. “Fine,” he relented as they reached his bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is this madness?](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/173509982115/redux-may-prompt-posting-dates-15th-19th)


End file.
